Talk:Tiefling
According to the 2nd book of the Brinstone Angels series, As of the Spellplague, tieflings are all of Devil ancestry. They breed true no matter who the other partner is (elf, orc, human, whatever). The results of a Union between a tiefling and whoever is always a tiefling. This is why they are now considered an actual race. Their origin has something to do with the process in which Asmodeus became a God. SadisticSavior (talk) 16:34, February 13, 2013 (UTC) SadisticSavior Technically if they are descended from Asmodeus now they should be "Lawful-evil inclined Aasimar"" as he is a god. Either way my question is what happened to all previous tieflings? did they revert like some of the Drow in The Lady Penitent series, were they all killed or were they infused with "His Most Infernal Essence"? this seems like relevent information to be put on the page. Doonval ti bekk'har (talk) 03:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) And the whole section about tieflings that are descendant of gods such as Bhaal or Beshaba is and always have been invalid. Tieflings has always been defined as being with "fiendish heritage" not "divine heritage". Divine parents make you a demipower, not a tiefling, no matter the power's alignment. And fiends are ofc defined as fiends. Not the lack of even a MENTION of any godly powers. Even if they have their domain in the Abyss or 9 Hells or whatnot. Only Asmodeus is set apart from this rule since he is a devil-turned-god, after thy did the ridiculous move to make him a god, and say ALL tieflings are his descendants. Never mind all those that exist that were of other lineages, let's just forget they ever existed, like so many things with 4:ed Spellplague. (Should be renamed "Loreplague" really, wtf did the morons smoke? Wasn't it enough to create a horrid new campain setting?Eberron Did they HAVE to kill Forgotten Realms?) Baalzie (talk) 21:00, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I went ahead and looked through Races of Faerûn (which is a 3rd edition book) to check the wording and it does actually say some tieflings are descended from gods (though it does seem the exception rather than the rule). To quote: ::On the other hand, the intro paragraph for the book's section on tieflings only mentions "servants of evil deities" rather than evil deities themselves and other sections mention that tieflings are sired by avatars (rather than perhaps the god incarnate). Nonetheless, there's pretty clear evidence that tieflings can come from a divine heritage and that (in the case of Mulhorand and Unther) it's not even all that rare compared to devilish and demonic heritages. ::This does open up the question as to whether Bhaalspawn (humans) are tieflings or not, since they're similarly descended from an evil deity. My own take, looking at the exact wording, would be to suppose that the first generation descendants of evil gods are half-fiends, rather than tieflings, and that is ''their descendants who are tieflings. This is sort of how it works for demons and devils, who likewise only produce tieflings after about two or three generations, rather than immediately. I'm not sure any book explicitly states this however. ::As for 4e tieflings, the FRCG and FRPG seem to imply that both old-school and 4e tieflings exist and that, mechanically speaking, they're pretty much identical. 4e tieflings are specifically the descendants of the warlocks of Narfell, who consorted with devils in the ancient past. That has no bearing on the god stuff though, however, which is from 3e. Niirfa-sa (talk) 00:17, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Tabs Gotta say, I love these tabs should we only use them on edition differences? As as small note and I know we don't make the App, but the images lay after each other in line in the App. Makes it weird.... Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 09:23, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Can't really speak to the app issue, though I'll check it out to see if there's a way to fix it. As for whether to use the tabs for other things besides edition differences? I can't say I see a problem with it but I was wondering what you had in mind specifically. Niirfa-sa (talk) 00:01, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, I checked out what you said about looking at the website on a phone and it appears you're correct (at least for Chrome). The upside is that we're far from the only wiki where this happens - it appears to be the norm, actually. Niirfa-sa (talk) 00:51, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Should I raise the issue to the Wiki staff? Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 13:56, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Perhaps. Since it's a Wikia-wide problem I'm not sure exactly how to fix it. Atm, I feel the utility of the tabs (particularly given the edition-neutral nature of the wiki) outweighs what seems to be a fairly minor inconvenience. Niirfa-sa (talk) 02:22, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh no, I completely agree just wanted to say that its there, I love the tabs its makes it a really beautiful historical gallery. I really really like it! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 13:05, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Article Tense Is there a reason the page is pretty much all in past tense? Tieflings still exist right, it seems like the page should be in present tense. For instance, the first sentence, "Tieflings were human-based planetouched, native outsiders that were infused with the touch of the fiendish planes" kind of makes it sound like Tieflings are all extinct or something. They still exist, so they are still human-based etc. MeggieFolchart (talk) 18:16, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :It is wiki policy to write articles in past tense (similar to the way most novels are written). This saves us a lot of work when the timeline advances and "current events" suddenly become "the past". The only exceptions to this policy are the Years pages which are written in present tense to match the style of The Grand History of the Realms. —Moviesign (talk) 19:58, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Tiefling Lifespans Page 31 of The Player's Guide of Faerun (March 2004) suggests that tieflings age slower and live slightly longer than humans, but reach adulthood at the same age. The planetouched races include Aasimar, all Genasi, and Tieflings, as clarified on page 29 of the same book. The information in the article is also currently contradicting the information listed in the general statistics, which again lists slightly longer than humans. I also believe that the article for the Aasimar doesn't have any information regarding lifepans and that should be fixed as well. TheNamelessBard (talk) 20:05, June 10, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you, Nameless Bard. The planetouched articles need a lot of work. When 4 edition came out, editors here threw out a lot of older lore and things got messed up. This is sort of the next generation of the wiki now, where we try to be true to all editions, but these have not been cleaned up well yet. It's actually on my list to do so. (I'm about to fix up Genasi now, as a matter of fact.) I'll use this information you provided. Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:28, June 10, 2018 (UTC)